Elsüllyedt város
by KatieWR
Summary: Vízre építkezni öngyilkosság... és Velence vízre épült. Depresszív hangulatot válthat ki, úgyhogy óvatosan, némi Spamano szál fellelhető benne. Jó olvasást!


Elsüllyedt város

Talán mindannyian tudták, hogy a város haldoklik. Vízre építkezni öngyilkosság. A víz szépen lassan elárasztott mindent, és a város szó szerint megfulladt.  
Velence, a vizek városa… volt.  
Talán mindannyian tudták, de nem foglalkoztak a ténnyel, ahogy maga Feliciano sem tette; vagy nem akarták elhinni. Esetleg a mindig vidám fiú személyével akart örök nyomot hagyni a világban, és nem akart folytonos sajnálatot maga köré. Itt látszott, milyen erős. Első perctől fogva tudta, mert _tudnia kellett_, hogy ő halálra van ítélve. _Halálra_, és nem eltűnésre, nem úgy, mint az elődeik, akik eltűntek, de élnek. Mégis úgy élt, hogy nem bánthatott meg semmit. S nyugodtan tűrte a halált.  
- Már nem is fáj – suttogta elmosolyodva. – Elsüllyedt, igaz?  
Nem kapott választ.  
- Újraépítem – mormolta rekedten Lovino. – Hallod? Újraépítem, és ugyanolyan lesz, mint régen.  
- Igazán kedves tőled, bátyus – mosolygott rá, mire az idősebb reszkető kézzel szorította meg az övét. – Doitsu, ugye nem fogsz sírni? – pislogott most a másik férfira.  
- Nem – hangzott a német szava.  
- Akkor jó – biccentett, hangjában megnyugvás. – A többieknek is mondjátok meg, rendben?  
- Ita…  
- No, no. Már nem én vagyok.  
- Ne mond ilyet – kérte Romano, hangja szinte remegett.  
- Ne haragudj – hangja bocsánatot kért, szemei elnézőn nevettek a világra. – Szeretnék gondolát, sok virággal. Meg zászlókat… Ne szomorkodjatok, én boldog vagyok – mondta nyugodtan. Tekintete lassan elhomályosul, kihűlt. - Ti voglio bene, Tesoro… Miwaku no sekai e…  
A kétségbeesés miatt nem is igazán érezte a fájdalmat. Furcsa kettős érzés volt: veszteség és nyereség érzése. A jogos örök – Olaszország másik feléért is ő felel – nincs többé Észak és Dél. Odahajolt a halott fiúhoz, homlokon csókolta, és mondott valamit olaszul, egészen halkan, hogy a német nem értette, aztán felegyenesedett és elhagyta a helyiséget. Senkihez nem szólt, elment mindenki mellett, mintha meg sem hallotta volna a hozzá intézett szavakat.  
Évekig nem látták Olaszországot. Nem járt világtalálkozókra, és senki nem feddte meg érte. A papírokat Antonio vagy Ludwig vitte el neki, bár nekik sem sikerült igazán szavakat kicsikarni belőle.  
A spanyol volt a kitartóbb, ő majd' minden nap járt nála, beszélt hozzá, mesélt a hírekről, ölelte, míg elaludt, és nyugtatta, ha rémálma volt. Ő nem adta fel Itáliát. Lovino hálás volt, s bár beszélgetni nem volt sok kedve, mégis igyekezett kifejezni ezt az érzést, ha mással nem, egy-egy öleléssel.  
Sokat járt figyelni az építkezést Velencében. Jól haladt, a város kezdte visszanyerni eredeti alakját. Mégsem volt boldog. Egy várost újjáépíthet, egy életet nem hozhat vissza.  
A tükörképe változott. Talán ő is. Haja egészen lenőtt, szemei alatt karikák, tekintete elsötétült, nyoma sem volt a zöldes árnyalatnak. Aztán rezzent valami a tükörben. A haja, a szemei, a ruhája…  
- Feliciano… – suttogta meglepetten. A tükrön túli alak szomorúan mosolygott, megcsóválta a fejét.  
- Veneziano vagyok – mondta. _Országul _beszélt, nem olaszul. – Most már hozzád tartozom. Országként minden tudásom és emlékem a tiéd.  
- De te…  
- Nem én haltam meg. Velence a szívem volt, de egy ország nem tud meghalni. Benned élek tovább, más nem tehetek.  
- De ha Velence…  
- Köszönöm, hogy annyit fáradozol értem és a testvéredért, de nem tudsz új testet adni nekem, a személyiségről nem is beszélve. Ha sikerülne is, semmi garancia nincs rá, hogy az új hasonlítani fog a régire. Kérlek, ne reménykedj feleslegesen, nem akarom, hogy még jobban fájjon neked Feliciano halála. – Kinézetre ugyanolyan volt, a tekintete mégis sokkal a hűvösebb, a mosolya pedig nem azzal az élettel teli. A megfontoltság sem volt túl jellemző, és ez a kedves, bár inkább atyáskodó hangnem… Vajon az ő ország-énje is így viselkedne, és a többieké…? – Megértem a gyászodat – szólalt meg kis idő elteltével újra. – De ideje lenne összeszedned magad, és újra élni.  
- Nem olyan… nem olyan egyszerű, mint hiszed – mormogta a választ, és kerülte a másik pillantását.  
- Természetesen nem. Ígértél valamit. Nem nekem, bár ő már nem hallotta, lelkén a világ szeretete rezzent utoljára. Tartsd be. Én nem foglak zavarni, csak ennyit kérek. Fordulhatsz hozzám, ha segítség kell, ám magamtól nem fogok jönni. – _Mintha sokkal idősebb és bölcsebb lenne… _  
- Megértettem – biccentett.  
- Akkor a viszontlátásra, Olaszország.  
- Viszontlátásra, Venezia – visszhangozta.

- Hé, Antonio – szólította meg a férfit némi torokköszörülés után.  
- Igen? – a meglepett hang arra engedett következtetni, hogy a spanyol egyáltalán nem várta, hogy beszélgetni fognak… valaha is.  
- Majd elhívod magaddal Francist valamikor? Le kellene vágni a hajam, úgy hallottam, ő ért hozzá – mondta. A másik meglepetése még nagyobb méreteket öltött. Aztán elmosolyodott, és magához ölelte a fiút.  
- Amit csak akarsz – válaszolta, és beleborzolt a furcsán hosszú tincsekbe.  
Amikor először ment világtalálkozóra, egyenruháját megtartotta, de ingét hasonló kékre cserélte, mint amilyen az öccse ruhái is voltak. Fekete nyakkendőt kötött, és az apró, hímzett olasz zászló mellé odatűzött egy fekete szalagot is.

_ „Vigyázok rájuk, ígérem, vigyázni fogok mindenkire…" _

2012. szeptember 07.


End file.
